


Human Contact

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, JUST, M/M, Mentions of the Sex, That's it, like a sentience, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lack of physical contact can prevent normal development even lead to higher rates of illness or death in infants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Contact

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of Rick Riordan or anyone who represents him/his publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. Rick Riordan does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Heroes of Olympus works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series.

      Lack of physical contact can prevent normal development even lead to higher rates of illness or death in infants.

* * *

      Nico di Angelo does not like to be touched. Correction; since the death of his sister Bianca, Nico di Angelo does not like to be touched.

      In her life, Nico loved Bianca's casual touches-how she would rest her hand on his shoulder, kiss his forehead absent-mindedly, brush his hair out of his face as she hid hers in her green cap. Before the monsters attacked, they were all each other had. For some time after that, Nico still believed it; all he had was the memory of his dead sister.

* * *

      After his sister's death, every touch felt like heated metal attempting to brand his skin. With what, he  did not know, but Nico knew this; he did not want the mark of anyone on him, nor his mark on another. So he became distant, he became lighter, he became a shadow. He was invisible whenever he wanted to be. Until he was rediscovered by Percy Jackson

      Picked up, polished by trust and praise, Nico was better for a while.

     Then, like everything in Nico's life everything was shot to hell.

* * *

      Nico discovers Camp Jupiter in his stumbling shadow travelling. He is almost killed, but when they discover he is a demigod he is welcomed-as welcome as a child of death may be, that is.

      On a trip for his father in the underworld, he finds Hazel. He recognises the child of Pluto instantly, and brings her where she belongs. To the living. To the Romans.

      With Hazel, touch is easy. She is wary of others as well from decades alone, so they learn together. They learn to hug each other, to guide each other's shoulder. Nico finds himself kissing her forehead the way Bianca used to-the way their mum used to.

* * *

      The war between Gaea and the opposing forces-too many to be named-rises and falls. The earth goddess is put to sleep, her help slaughtered. They rebuild from the rubble, forming new, strong bonds between the camps.

      Nico discovers he is not who he was pretending to be, and so does Percy Jackson. 

      Annabeth understands. Of course she does-she probably knew the entire time.

      Nico learns touch in a new way with Percy-it is comfort, it is concern, it is soft when their mouths and bodies connect in many different ways. It is gasping for breath, moving desperately against each other as they gasp and moan each other's names.

      It is love.

* * *

       Nico has been many things. Lost, afraid, angry, lost in a pit of self loathing. He was still slightly some of these things, but now he had Percy's hand to hold through the dark.

      The son of Poseidon made him laugh, made him comfortable enough to talk. Percy made him want to be himself.

      Nico likes who he is with Percy it feels right, like this was the person he was meant to be.


End file.
